New Life, New Family, New Trouble
by PJ-and-the-Olympians-fan
Summary: This is like my own version of the lost hero REAL continuation of PJ&0 series . Hummm, who is this new girl after all? She seems powerful...and dangerous.Somehow even familiar to Percy. NOT IN PERCY'S POV! Please review giving me tips!PLEASE READ IT!


01:44

_Ouch!_, I felt like a truck had hit me. Every muscle of my body ached. For a moment I just lied there. I knew something important was going on, but I couldn't make myself awake. Actually, I don't really know how to explain it. I could hear the sounds around me, more specifically, battle sounds. I could hear people screaming, crashes, roars; like a lion's but stronger and twice as load. But I didn't remember how I got there, and who I was.

I felt a warm hand touch my arm and heard a girl's voice that seemed very familiar say: " Oh my gods! Juny, wake up! Please, please wake up! We need you! Someone! Help! Chiron!" I wanted to say _I'm trying! I want to help but I don't know how!, _but not a sound came from me.

Suddenly flashes of what happened came back to me. My name was Juniper Duane, and I was an undetermined demigod that had gotten to camp almost four moths ago. Camp Half- Blood is a camp were we, young demigods train. It is basically the only safe place for us. For those of you wondering what a demigod is, I'll explain it. Demigods are the children of mortals and the gods. You know? The Greek gods; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, etc. No, I'm not going crazy! It's true. I wasn't here, but my friend Annabeth was, and she said that last summer, the evil titan Kronos tried to destroy Olympus ( That, by the way, is located on top of the empire state building.), but the demigods from camp half-blood fought him in time. Kronos was defeated along with his cruel, evil monsters.

I felt something, a liquid, going down my throat. Chiron, must've come to help. They kept feeding me ambrosia and nectar, the gods' food and drink, until I was able to open my eyes. I noticed that the battle was over and that, now, the demigods that were still alive and healthy were helping the injured ones. In fact a small group of campers were around me, as well. I looked at my best friend Annabeth. She was the one who had been talking to me in the beginning. Her blond curly hair was stuck in a messy ponytail, and her stormy gray eyes were filled with preocupação and tears fell form them. She was wearing a full battle armor and underneath it jeans and an orange camp half-blood shirt. So were almost all of the other campers.

"Annabeth! What happened? I don't remember anything except it was something important. The last thing I remember was…" I frowned. I remembered Chiron saying new campers were going to arrive and that Annabeth had to go get them, so I was in charge of the mission.. " Chiron, I remember you saying that I was in charge of the mission since Annabeth was going to get the new campers. What was the mission?

He looked at Annabeth and told us he had to talk to her in particular. When they were gone tried to sit up, but a hand made me lay down again. I looked up confused and saw a boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes. Percy, the son of Poseidon from the last big prophecy. Percy was one of my best friends. Of course, he irritates me a lot, but he _**is**_ really funny, and deep , waaay deep down there I know he is a good guy. I smiled when I saw him (and no, I don't like him for something more than a friend. That's with Annabeth).

" Hey Seaweed brain! Are you going to tell me what's happening or will I have to take the information out of you?" I said, and he laughed. Seaweed brain was a nickname Annabeth invented for him.

"No! Pease! I will do whatever you want! Don't hurt me!" he said sarcasticly, trying to lighten the mood. I looked around to see the group of people around me. There were Connor and Travis Stoll, and some kids from the Hephaestus', Aphrodite's, and Apollo's cabins.

"Go, you guys! Go help people who really need help. It's ok." I told them. Reluctantly they went. Everyone except Percy. " Percy, the same goes for you." He was about to say something when Annabeth and Chiron came back.

"Child, Annabeth told me you were in the battle and she thinks you hit your head pretty hard and that, THAT was the cause for your memory loss…" He probably kept on talking but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was concentrated on finding out what happened, when I heard a male voice talk to me in my mind. He, whoever he is, said: _I am proud of you, my daughter. I was surprised about how long you stood in this battle. I could not claim you before. You had to prove to be worthy. And you did. I promise, I am going to claim today. And not to worry about your memories, they will come back soon. _

_Whoa, _I thought. The voice was gone but it still creeped me out! I looked at Chiron, who was still talking about the possibilities of how I had lost my recent memories. Then I looked at my friends. They had noticed that I wasn't paying attention, and had confused looks. "Chiron!" I interrupted, "Can you please stop talking? I have to tell you guys something. And it's important." They all looked at me waiting for me to say more. Finally Chiron told us to go to the big house, he would meet us there, and went galloping away, check out the other injured people. Just then I noticed where the battle had taken place: the road just outside the barriers of camp. I looked up at the pine tree, Thalia's tree. It's leaves hung beautifully in the tree, with lots of different shades of green. Hanging on one of the lowest braches was the Golden Fleece, and under it, was a huge dragon curled around the tree. He was the guardian of the fleece.


End file.
